


Rzeźbiarz gwiazd

by Indileen (indileen)



Series: Rzeźbiarz gwiazd [1]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Angel Crowley (Good Omens), Drabble, Gen, Hurt Crowley, i haven't written in 3 years and it shows, just a practice
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-20
Updated: 2019-07-20
Packaged: 2020-07-09 10:53:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19886416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/indileen/pseuds/Indileen





	Rzeźbiarz gwiazd

Rzeźbiarz gwiazd

  
  
Księga nie mówiła prawdy: na początku ciemność była wszędzie.   
  
Dopiero chwilę później światło zaczęło poddawać się jego palcom, posłuszne jak glina i gorące jak krew. Gwiazdy były łatwe do uformowania, w mgławice wystarczyło dmuchnąć, żeby rozprysły się, migocąc różem i zielenią, a wypadki przy pracy ugnieść w czarne dziury.   
Potem nadeszło gwałtowne zepchnięcie w dół, i lot (a może raczej spadanie?) przez kosmos, wirujący w ogniu i mroku. Gdy wisiał nad jego głową, wyglądał zupełnie inaczej i obco, a gwiazdy straciły swe ciepło, lśniąc odległym blaskiem.   
  
Po stu latach Rafael z niechęcią otworzył oczy. Znów stał się Crowleyem.


End file.
